


Ass Worship

by kyodontdoit



Series: Kylux Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Body Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyodontdoit/pseuds/kyodontdoit
Summary: Day 2 of the Kinktober 2018 challenge. Hux thinks ass worship is unsanitary. Kylo convinces him otherwise.





	Ass Worship

The first time Kylo brings it up, Hux gives him a look of pure disgust and walks away without another word. The Knight’s expression only reflects bemusement at the thought that his General refused to put his mouth anywhere near a rear end, but even more entertaining than that was the thought that he wouldn’t let anyone put their mouth near his either. It certainly doesn’t stop Kylo from eyeing the General’s backside as he storms back down the hall to the Bridge, and as soon as Hux rounds the corner to disappear from view, Kylo smiles to himself in such a way that many of the passing Stormtroopers back up and walk the other direction.

When Kylo brings it up the second time, there’s a pause before Hux turns to him, and Kylo has to lean his head back a fraction as the General’s pointer finger appears an inch from his eyes. 

“Wipe that revolting thought from your head before I elect to send you to reconditioning. You are not putting that foul mouth of yours anywhere near there, and I swear by the stars that I will willingly eject myself out the airlock before I put mine near yours,” Hux hisses, so close that the Knight can feel the warmth of his body even beneath the many layers of clothing. “I don’t know why you can’t seem to grasp that such things are unsanitary—“

Kylo interrupts with a subtle smirk, “—and yet, you seem perfectly alright with sucking my d—“

“REN! There is a difference between bathing something prior and not; don’t even start with me—“

“—so you’ll do it if I wash it first.”

Hux falters, but it doesn’t take him long to bounce back with hackles rising. “You can’t just wash it, you don’t know how long the waste has been sitting inside of there.”

Kylo shrugs. “Then use an enema kit. How long has it been since you last went?” 

“How long has it been since I last… no!” The General throws up his hands and turns away again, but he feels firm hands immediately grab his waist before his back connects with the broad expanse of Kylo’s chest. Kylo doesn’t have to be able to see his face to know he’s starting to flush.

“Relax, General.” Lips press to the dip of the ginger’s ear, his voice barely above a whisper. “You shouldn’t worry so much about the details… you’ll understand better if I show you.”

He can feel how Hux almost shudders under his hands at the warmth of his breath, but Kylo knows that spark in the General’s fiery personality wasn’t so easily smothered. All he has to do is start working the pads of his fingertips into those hips before letting a hand stray to the center, and he finds the spot at the base of Hux’s spine that makes him both stiffen and melt like goo in his grasp. A few presses, another gentle bite along the ridge of a pink-tipped ear, and Hux finally lets out a noise of weakness that Kylo knows means he’ll inevitably submit, which the Knight immediately jumps on.

Kylo pulls away long enough to link a finger or two through the General’s belt, tugging him into one of the many alcoves within the Finalizer pinning him to the firm durasteel while his lips and teeth attack Hux’s jaw. He’s quick to work at undoing the clasp of the belt and drop the other’s jodhpurs to his ankles, all while Hux can only dig his fingers into the Knight’s tunic up until they part and Kylo is turning him around. Hux huffs when he has to brace his hands against the wall and stay there when Kylo presses down between his shoulders.

“Stay.” With Kylo’s voice so low and commanding, Hux lets his head drop forward as he sucks in a breath and waits for whatever it is that Kylo is so determined to convince him of. It takes all of three seconds for the Knight to drop to his knees, and the ginger before him jumps when the flat of Kylo’s tongue settles between his cheeks.

The General’s brows come together suddenly as his fingers work fruitlessly to curl against the wall while Kylo slowly laps at the small pucker of muscle, wetting the space until he dares to push past. It isn’t far, but it still gets the reaction he’s looking for: Hux’s shoulders relax some and he huffs, daring to look back over his shoulder—at least until a gloved hand slaps one side of his ass and he quickly turns back around. Teeth follow suit to lightly bite the supple flesh to the left of where the Knight works, and Hux bites his bottom lip in response while Kylo returns to slowly devouring him in a way he’s not entirely sure he likes… but he isn’t sure he dislikes it either.

It’s when the dark-haired Knight starts to gently fuck him with his tongue that Hux starts to notice that his own breath is starting to quicken, coming in shorter, but heady inhales that catch in his throat. Kylo’s mouth was wicked and his tongue made of silver, burning him up from the inside out until with one particular thrust, Hux has to stifle himself by bringing one of his hands to his own mouth so he can bite into the leather. He thought less and less about the consequences of the act and more about how hard he was starting to get, both ashamed and turned on by it. Kylo seemed to notice as well, if the hand that suddenly wound about his girth was anything to go by. It becomes a perfect balance of Hux thrusting into his hand and then pulling back to impale himself on the man’s tongue, building until his legs start to shake.

Kylo moves faster, sensing his labor coming to fruition. A soft hum leaves his lips to travel up and into the General, which makes the shorter male jump again and nearly buckle if it weren’t for the Knight holding him up. All he has to do is repeat the gesture a few more times and the General’s quiet huffs turn into a low, guttural groan as he spills onto Kylo’s hand and the wall.

“Mmm… not so bad, now was it, General?” His teeth graze over the mark he’d made prior, offering a few more strokes to make sure the other is empty before he rises back to his feet. Hux struggles to catch his breath, but Kylo is certain he hears the ginger mutter something beneath it.

“… Not so bad.”


End file.
